


Vertigo

by JWMelmoth



Series: Quickies (Fics under 1000 Words) [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Songfic, one-sided Kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2020-07-26 12:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: Based on the song Vertigo by U2 - It’s just a regular night for Bas, clubbing…





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> [Import fic - First published on ff.net / Tumblr 2013.]
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2020: As the author of this work, I do NOT condone this work to be copied or otherwise made available outside Archive of Our Own. This work was written specifically for publication on AO3 and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for profit/monetised apps/sites is not authorised or supported by me.

_Lights go down_  
_ It’s dark_  
_ The jungle is your head_  
_ Can’t rule your heart_  
_ I’m feeling so much stronger_  
_ Than I thought _

The club spins around him, and he can feel the beat pounding in his chest, synchronising his heart beat. He keeps his eyes closed in longer intervals every time, enjoying the way his body sways in the crowd, not minding being pushed this way and that, or the occasional groping hand on his ass or groin; in fact, it only makes him feel better, hotter, sexier than he already does. The alcohol in his veins gives him a buzz that feels almost as good as being on stage. He knows there are more than enough eyes on him here for this to feel like a performance too, so he gives it his best, laughing just a little louder, breathing just a little deeper, moving his chest and running his hands down his body, making the dance into a show.

It doesn’t take long for someone to slot their body against his, pressing up from behind, snaking a delicate hand around his waist to pull him closer. Sebastian lets his head fall back on their shoulder, offering to share the delicious feeling inside.

_All this, all this can be yours_  
_ All of this, all of this can be yours_  
_ All this, all of this can be yours_  
_ Just give me what I want_  
_ And no one gets hurt _

The hand slides down, wrapping carefully around the crotch of Sebastian’s skinny jeans, the palm hot and heavy, and Sebastian grins, using the beat to grind back and push into the hand with the rhythm. It feels good, it’s anonymous and dark and sweaty and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Coffee dates and holding hands are for other boys- this is the kind of touch he craves.

_Lights go down and all I know _  
_ Is that you give me something I can feel_  
_ You’re teaching me how_  
_ Your love is teaching me how_  
_ How to kneel_  
_ Kneel _

“Let’s go,” the stranger whispers into his ear, breath hot and prickly on his sweaty skin. “I have twenty minutes to spare to fall in love…”

Sebastian blinks. “What?” he slurs, trying to turn around to look at the man behind him, but the other’s lips are on his throat, pressing sharply into his skin and he shudders. Maybe it’s a coincidence. Maybe it’s fate. Either way, the guy conjures an image in his head he can’t let go of now that it’s there. He closes his eyes and goes with it, riding the vertigo. When he sighs out Kurt’s name later, he’s not sure his partner hears it- but he doubts the guy cares.


End file.
